


True End

by TwistedWytch



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWytch/pseuds/TwistedWytch
Summary: After years of struggling to cope with the events at Heavenly Host Elementary school. Ayumi and Yoshiki find the one true end they had both been waiting for.





	True End

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is my OTP. I wanted a good and satisfying ending that shippers could be proud of.

Blood, darkness, unending raw terror. These were the things Ayumi Shinozaki’s dreams were made of these nights. Nothing but adrenaline filled nightmares about Heavenly Host Elementary school that sent her spralling upright in sweat and nerves. It had been nearly 6 years ago since her last visit and the trauma of what the Nirvana had caused her was more than enough ample anxiety to last the rest of her life time. Every night was the same now. The same dreams over and over again. Reliving the nights again and again. Perhaps this to was a punishment for her meddling. However, it may be it was something that her sister couldn’t take away and that thought alone had made Ayumi feel all the more alone. 

 

With her chest heaving she managed to turn her body slightly and dangle her legs over the bedside. Her wheelchair sat a mere few feet away but she wasn’t going to use it. The doctor had said that the use of her legs was coming back but that is all the more reason why she needed to practice the use of them whenever she could, and the trouble of working the lumpy chair out the door and down the hall was more than a little annoying. She decided quickly that walking would be a better course of action at this point. Besides, her tired and weakened body couldn’t handle the strain on her arms that came with the push of the wheels. It was almost sickening being so weak but the tole that had been taken on her was unavoidable. She had grown accustomed to it over these years and was slowly regaining some bit of strength back.

Readying herself a moment she had bent her body, ready to push of the bed with her arms when a loud crash of thunder rang through the sky, followed closely by a flash of lighting that momentarily lit the room in a bright iridescent glow. The sudden shock of it all forced a shrill scream to ring from her throat as a panic set in. Flashes of the school began to zoom through her mind and the faint sound of a sinister laughter rang in her ears. 

“AYUMIII,” a different sort of scream chimed against the din as a chorus of footfalls thundered their way down the hallway with ample speed. It was Yoshiki. He stumbled over the chair nearly crashing to the floor as he quickly slid down in front of his companion. His now black hair messy from the pillow he had been laying on and his tired gaze wide with concern. “Ayumi what is it are you hurt?” 

Ayumi could only whimper in response as tears suddenly fell from her eyes. The images still flashing like some sort of sickening movie rheel. It was far to much for her to bear, and was only made worse as rain began to patter loudly against the panes of the nearby window. Her body tensed and flinched with each droplet causing her to curl into herself and quiver. Thankfully her former classmate knew what to do and silently moved to sit next to her, carefully taking her into his arms, giving a calming low tone of voice as he soothed her. His words were nothing life changing just simple things you would say to calm anyone down but, once the words “Don’t worry I’m here,” slipped pass his lips Ayumi felt the weight of it all begin to lift. Her sobs drowned away and the images ceased to flash. Once again everything seemed normal.

“The storm got to ya did it?” he asked finally. His voice much more coy now. Almost like he was ready to make a joke at her expense, but Ayumi was ready for it.

“I dreamed about the school,” she choked out meekly. Her voice hoarse and still a bit choked up. “There were bodies everywhere, and...I couldn’t escape.” She whimpered again and turned her face to hide it within the confines of his black t-shirt. His scent was a heavy musk mixed with the faint crispness of the herbal soap he had used to bathe with before bed. It was a calming scent that the former class rep had become quite fond of over the years. It was his scent. The man that had stuck by her side against all odds. The man that had risked his life for her time and again without a single bit of hesitation. He had pledged himself to her long ago and at the time, although it made her happy she thought very little of it. Yet here he sat. Those strong arms still embracing her, shielding her from the terrors without a second thought. He had remained loyally at her side all this time and never strayed. Never seeming to show any interest to anybody else. 

The only sad thing was, he had seemed to be pulling away these last couple years. Not physically but emotionally. The glint in his eye when he saw her had seemingly dulled and the once delightful frisky tone he exuberated while speaking to her had faded into something that Ayumi felt was much more lax. Something you would use if you were addressing a friend and nothing more. It didn’t help that Ayumi herself hadn’t ever actually said how she felt about him. Not that she hadn’t tried, but everytime she had mustered up any courage a knot would get caught in her throat and she become unable to make a single word. It was frustrating as all hell and she often wondered if that was what he had felt all those years ago.

“Shit, you don’t need to be thinking about those things,” the male chimed up. His tone suddenly becoming worried once more. “You will never have to go back there I promise you that.” His large hands moved up to caress her head gently against his soft chest. “I will never allow it. So don’t worry.” 

The words were comforting yet in the back of her mind her fear remained, but like all nights she pushed it aside and allowed her consciousness to drift into happier thoughts. She let his scent and voice sweep her mind clean of the terrors and very soon she was asleep once more and this time when she dreamed, it was of a happier future. One that she was certain would come true if she worked hard enough for it.

The next morning, Yoshiki arose with the sun and looked down at the dark haired girl tightly clinging to his waistline. “Jeez woman you gonna drool on me all morning?” His words were playful and loud. Obviously an attempt to make her stir. Which must have succeeded because she groaned before turning to bury her face in what she thought was the pillow beneath her. “WHOA! Hey watch where your nuzzling! Ayumi Open your eyes already will ya?”

She groaned again this time doing as commanded only to be greeted with his bellybutton staring her in the face. SHe squealed lightly, immediately letting go and rolling away from him only to come damn near close to going right off the single bed. Luckily Yokishi’s reflexes were sharp and he effortlessly grabbed her with one arm and yanked her back over to him. Her face planted into his chest and she would have gotten away again if he hadn’t locked a grip firmly around her. 

“Take it easy there, you’re gonna break your skull on the nightstand if you’re not careful.”

Ayumi blushed a bright red and tried to look as annoyed as she could. “What are you still doing here?” she asked as the seemingly annoyed gestured of her facial features quickly disappeared and gave way to the embarrassment she had been so desperately trying to hide.

“Well I tried to lay you back down last night but you had such a death grip on my I couldn’t get away.” He paused and turned his face away. No doubt trying to hide his own blush. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you again so…”

The thought of him watching over her as she slept only made the blush deepen in hue. In her high school days she would have probably kicked him out of the bed and teased him with a pervert line, but she felt a deep happiness for the courtesy as it would seem and didn’t have the heart to be so mean to him anymore. Instead she smiled lightly and laid her cheek against the large and powerful chest. “Thanks,” she would coo softly. Her tension now gone.

Yoshiki blinked in what appeared to be a mild shock as he looked back down at the seemingly frale form and slowly laid a hand atop her delicate head. “Yeah don’t mention it. Just try not to drool next time got it?”

“Got it,” she giggled then glanced at the alarm clock nearby. “Do you work today?” 

“Nope, but I do work late tomorrow. I already called Shinuki-san and informed her so don’t worry about that alright.”

Shinuki-san was the home nurse and caregiver hired to watch out for Ayumi while Yoshiki was at the factory. He was doing very well there. Rising in the ranks quickly and making enough money to sustain the quaint two bedroom home. It was hard at first but he never gave up and worked hard. The nurse she had now had been with her from the beginning. Willing to work at half cost until the 2 could afford more. She was a sweet older lady. Someone that was naturally warm and helpful without any bad thoughts on anyone. She reminded Ayumi a lot of Mayu and her old sensei. It always made her feel good to have her their, however it was even better to know that Yoshiki would be home with her all day, and at a time when she didn’t have any doctors appointments.

The past year alone she had been to the doctor more times then she could count, and the thought of finally spending time alone just to relax was more than a relief in the girls eyes. Yes all that medical care was helping her physical being to some extent, and the doctor was pleased to see her becoming more “full of life,” as he put it but, Ayumi stood firm in that thought that it was her companion that had helped her raise her spirit mostly. That time in the Nirvana really took away all the hope she had left, but thanks to Yoshiki’s influence she was becoming more and more like her old self. That was something she couldn’t thank him enough for. His stubbornness to leave and let her except her fate could never fully be repaid but, Ayumi knew she would sure as hell try. It was the least she could do.

“Yoshiki-kun,” she said softly. “Do you have any regrets?”

“What? Regrets? No not really,” he replied quickly. “Only…” He paused. A hesitation of worry clinging to his voice now.

“Only what?”

“Nothing. I just wish that I never let you do that charm in the first place. Then you wouldn’t have had to go through any pain. You would probably be a lot happier and...most likely not with me.”

That last bit stung like someone had just driven a knife through her heart. Why did he have to say that? Was he really that tired of her? In reality she couldn’t blame him. It was her fault he couldn’t live a normal life. Still hearing is’t hurt badly and before she knew it tears were sliding down her cheeks.The male jumped up quickly moving himself into a sitting position and helping her to do so as well.

“Shit I’m sorry Ayumi,” he said gravely. “I didn’t mean to dredge up more bad memories.”

“It’s not that,” she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. “You said we…” She trailed off in a small swarm of raspy inhales. “You and I...we…” She couldn’t control herself. When did she become such a cry baby. “I’m sorry I ruined your life. If I hadn’t found that stupid charm none of this would have happened and you never would have suffered. You wouldn’t be stuck here nursing a weak lump like me.”

“Whoa whoa,” he said taking hold of her arms. “Ayumi, I don’t blame you for any of that. Naho was the one that lied about everything. She fooled many people into doing that dumb friendship spell. I don’t ever regret taking care of you. Do you understand.”

“Then why did you say we wouldn’t be together?” Her sobs didn’t cease. They couldn’t. The only thought she had was the thought of him not being by her side anymore, and that was something far too heartbreaking to take in and accept. 

Yoshiki smiled calmly and released the grip on her arms, only to bring his hands up to gently take hold of hers and ease them away from her tear stained face. “Ayumi,” he said softly. “I never want to be without you. You make me the happiest man alive just by allowing me to stay in your presents. When I said that I meant that you would have most likely drifted away from me. You didn’t seem interested at all at that time. In fact the only reason I had any courage to tell you my feelings was because of that god forsaken place. I would love it if I could rewind time and stop you from doing that charm and I would accept a life without out you by my side if it meant you never had to suffer and lose so much.”

“Stupid,” she shouted angrily. “I don’t want that. If you were just going to be okay with letting me go then there was no need to come back for me was there? You would have gone on and forgotten all about me so what’s the difference?” Her eyes narrowed at him now. If she had had any strength she would have slapped him good and hard. “If I was so worth remembering then don’t you dare speak of letting me go EVER.”

To her surprise the other didn’t give a smart ass remark. He only continued to smile at her with such gentleness, such understanding, and such love that she began to cry all over again just from the piles of emotions that kept dragging themselves on top of her. Carefully he laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “Alright I get it. I’m sorry. I guess I was just worrying over nothing and it caused me to say some insensitive things.”

Ayumi was a bit shocked at hearing this and lowered her voice, letting the anger reseed. “Worried?” she questioned through the tears.

“Yeah,” he replied softly. “I have been worried about everything lately. You needed me a lot these passed few years but I couldn’t help thinking that once you got better you wouldn’t need me anymore. It’s childish I know but, my feelings for you have never changed and they aren’t going to but, I guess I was trying to prepare myself for whenever you decided to move on.”

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. All this time she had thought he was pulling away because he wanted to move on. Because he was tired of waiting for her. When in fact he was still clinging so desperately to a notion he felt was impossible, causing him to again try to do the best thing he could for her, even if that meant forever remaining in the friend zone. 

“Yoshiki-kun I…” There it was again, she choked up. The words were unable to get out but why? All she wanted was to scream them at him. Those three words he had been longing to here. Just then, a familiar face came to her mind. Satoshi. She had said those words in privet over and over while thinking of him back in high school. She understood now, and the feelings she so desperately felt could finally be released.

“I am yours,” cooed lightly. 

Yoshiki pulled his face back almost instantly. A look of shock and confusion staining his features. “What did you say?”

“I said I am yours, and I want you to be mine.” 

The male stared at her for a moment judging silently her now softened expression before his mouth could form any words. “You...You mean that? Really?”  
Ayumi nodded lightly. “I wanted to tell you for some time now but every time I tried something would stop me. The words would get caught in my throat. I was so confused as to why but, now I know. The words I love you were given to Satoshi so long ago.”

Yoshiki grumbled and made a face of unease and jealousy. Moving to cross his arms in a pouty childish fashion. “Swell,” he murmured but Ayumi continued.

“Satoshi has been long gone from my life and with him went those words. Even though I never told him how I felt, he never saw me like he saw Naomi. So I always whispered those words to him everyday. Don’t you see Yoshiki-kun. I said those words so often to a man that never noticed that they have lost all their meaning.” She stopped to wipe at the falling tears. “When your heart finally reached mine, I subconsciously realized I could never say something so meaningless to you because now you mean everything to me.”

That did it. The male reached out and pulled her firmly against him, planting a firm kiss on her lips. It surprised her no doubt, but it was so full of a desperate relief and neediness that Ayumi couldn’t help but melt into it. She knew his site, his sound, and his scent. Yet now she new his taste, and it was so sweet that she couldn’t fathom anything else in comparison to it. This sweet connection was long overdue, so they had lots of time to make up for. 

With those thoughts lingering in the air, the two parted. Yoshiki taking in a firm inhale as they did, his grip on her not loosening for even a moment as he held her close. “I have always been yours,” he replied in a husky almost whisper like voice. “And I will be until the day I die.”

“No more talk about death okay,” Ayumi interrupted. “I only want to think about the new life we are making for each other and nothing more.”

“New life huh,” he said with a devious grin. “Is that an invitation?” 

The former class rep laughed lightly and shook her head. “You’ve been waiting for that to have you?”

They both chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Whatever happened now they would face in a new light. The shadow that had been looming over them all these years was seemingly parting. Making way for a new start. To long they had trapped themselves in the confines of what was. Now it was time to look for what would be, and both had a good hunch it would only be bright.


End file.
